In any manufacturing industry, casting appears to play a very significant role in manufacturing a part of machinery or machinery or a product. To develop or build the product with accurate measurements, initially a mold/mould is prepared which is a hollowed-out block equivalent to the desired product design and measurement. A liquid or pliable raw material is poured into the prepared mold, which easily acquires the shape and size of the mold. The molds containing the liquid or pliable raw material are cooled to retrieves the casted products thereafter. The liquid or pliable raw material includes metal, plastic, glass, or ceramic raw materials. The prepared mold is also known as counter part of the cast.
It has been observed that in metal casting manufacturing foundries or factories, statistics reveals seventy percent of all metal castings are produced using sand casting worldwide. In the sand casting process, molds are prepared by using sand or clay which is relatively very cheap/economic and available in the ecology in abundance. The molding sand is typically contained in a system of frames or mold boxes known as a flask. The mold cavities and gate system are created by compacting the sand around models, or patterns, or carved directly into the sand. However, it has been reported by the foundry industries using sand casting process for manufacturing products, that in sand casting process there is no limitation on the rejections of the sand casted molds countered in one and subsequent castings. Further, due to variations and limitless casting rejections affects the overall production of the casted products in foundry. This eventually results in low productivity of the foundry.
Additionally, it has been pragmatically apparent that to schedule certain instructions/checks in the manufacturing process of the casted products using a casting methodology, utilizes a lot of manual labor to monitor and take actions as when desired. This induces a high cost of labor in the casting process with low production rate in the foundry. Enormous efforts have been put in by researchers relating to casting rejection analysis in mitigating the sand castings rejections and improving the sand casting yield in foundries. However, to understand and moderate the factors contributing in the sand casting yield and its rejections are done manually and further prone to human error. This places a foundry person in a confounded situation which may result in directionless decision, further affecting the productivity of the foundry.
Therefore, in view of the aforementioned drawbacks, there is felt a need for a system that provides accurate analysis of the factors in the foundry influencing casting rejections.
Additionally, there is a need for a system that alleviates the chances of taking directionless decisions by the foundry person.